


Dudas sobre Una noche en el museo

by beegirlprime7



Category: Ahkmenrah - Fandom, Jedediah - Fandom, Larry Daley - Fandom, Octavio - Fandom, Teddy.
Genre: British Museum, Museums, Noche, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegirlprime7/pseuds/beegirlprime7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solo son dudas que me he planteado alrededor de las tres películas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas sobre Una noche en el museo

Ok desde hace mucho he querido publicar esto.  
Una Noche en el Museo se ha convertido en mi trilogía preferida, pero aun así hay varias cuestiones que me surgen de las películas o cosas que no le hayo la lógica.  
1) Ok sabemos que la tabla es mágica y toda la cosa y que principalmente trae a la vida a las exposiciones del Museo de Historia Natural de NY (o de cualquier museo donde se encuentre), pero necesito preguntar esto ¿Las exposiciones pueden tener sentimientos? Al parecer Si, inexplicablemente Teddy siente algo por Sacagawea y viceversa ¿pero nos e supone que no son humanos y por lo tanto no tienen corazón? Y no son los únicos en enamorarse.  
2) Al parecer la tabla le regresa sus órganos cada noche a las exposiciones que tienen bases biológicas (y al parecer las que no los tienen se los aparece), entre esos ejemplos encontramos a Dexter (que supuestamente es un mono Capuccino disecado y yo sé que cuando se les somete a esos procesos se les quitan los órganos por completo, así que ¿cómo es posible que pueda orinar cuando la tabla lo trae a la vida?) Otro ejemplo Es Ahkmenrah (PAPI!!!!) el adorable faraón de Egipto, al que todos sabemos sin que nos lo digan, sometieron a un proceso de momificación (osease que también le quitaron los órganos y limpiaron especialmente antes de su entierro), y ahora viene lo que me da gracia, en algunos fics que he leído, dicen que Ahkmenrah revela no tener Hambre, ni necesidad de respirar porque no tiene órganos, pero si esto fuera cierto tampoco podría pensar ni tener recuerdos de nada, porque los egipcios cuando momificaban le sacaban el cerebro a las personas fallecidas por la nariz.  
3) No son humanos, pero pueden tener lágrimas y llorar, y lo vimos con Teddy en la tercera película.  
4) Sienten hambre y esto fue gracioso, en la película dos “la batalla en el Smithsonian” ver a los hermanos Wright comiendo una especie de pastelillos (En el momento que Larry y Amelia vuelan en el avión para regresar a rescatar a Jedediah).  
Y en uno de los Sneak peak de la noche en el museo tres, donde salen Lancelot, Sac y Ahkmenrah vemos claramente al faraón tomando alguna bebida caliente mientras ven la tV. 5) A pesar de que Teddy en la primera película fue partido a la mitad, le dice a Lawrence que no siente dolor por que es de cera, pero nuestras miniaturas favoritas nos demuestran lo contrario minutos antes cuando se estaban peleando: Jed le golpea a Octavio un pie con su rifle y el segundo golpea al vaquero con su espada y ambos refieren sentir dolor.  
6) Tengo algunas preguntas sobre Octavio (este es adorable): a) ¿Cómo aprendió a hablar inglés? B) ¿Cómo convenció a Abraham Lincoln de ayudarle en la batalla contra Kahmunrah?, c) ¿Jed sentirá celos por él? Parece que no, pero sólo basta ver como se pone después las expresiones que el romano dice de Lancelot y d) si nos guiamos por la historia de Roma, Octavio tendrá realmente menos de 20 años, ya que después de esa edad se vuelve emperador y en la Película sólo es un general y líder del diorama ¿Cómo funcionó la tabla en este caso? Incluso Jedediah dice lo siguiente “No te atrevas hijo” cuando va a atacar a Larry con sus legiones y yo que sepa esa expresion la utiliza una persona mayor sobre otra que es menor, pero quiero escuchar o leer sus opiniones (dejen fuera si Steve Coogan es mayor que Owen Wilson)  
y también, que hace el coliseo romano durante la epoca de Octavio si se construyo hasta el 70 d.C. 7) Ok de nuevo Teddy, ya sabemos que en la película 1 dijo ser de cera, peri en la tres él dice “Lawrence ,me estoy convirtiendo en cera hijo” y yo “¿Qué no supuestamente era de cera?”)  
8) ¿Qué pasó en el museo durante la ausencia de Larry, justificada en la segunda película? ¿Quién fue el guardia nocturno en ese entonces?  
9) En Londres nadie se sorprende ver a unas personas raramente vestidas y a dos miniaturas en un autobús a excepción de dos niños (Si lo sé, pensarían que son disfraces y toda la cosa, pero la presencia de Jed y Octavio da mucho de qué hablar.  
10) Cuando Sir Lancelot aparece por vez primera podemos ver que no es el único caballero de la sala, pero sin embargo es el único que cobra vida.  
11) Yo me preguntó si McPhee tenía tan buen ojo y memoria como él dice, pero curiosamente no recuerda bien a las figuras de los dioramas, ya que le reclama a Larry que porque Octavio está atrapado en las empalizadas del viejo Oeste y de paso vemos a Jed vigilándolo, ambos ya están en estado de congelación y me quedé pensando si las figuras eran articulables o no.  
12) Otra de McPhee cuando le reclama a Larry de la espuma que hay en la exposición de los cavernarios, me sorprendió que no reclamara por el hombre de las cavernas faltante.

Y bueno no sé si ustedes sepan responder esto o tengan algunas dudas más.


End file.
